Field
Electronic vaping devices may be sold and displayed in packages.
Description of Related Art
Electronic vaping devices may emulate cigarettes, but without the combustion of tobacco. Rather than burning tobacco, a vapor precursor is vaporized.
A packing concept particularly suited for the packaging of electronic vaping devices is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0262871, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.